


little ways to show you care 細處顯關心

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Character Death, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Gang Rape, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Torture, Possessive Grindelwald, Vomiting, Warning: This is really fucked up, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 我親愛的格雷夫斯，我為幾晚前五位巫師在廢棄倉庫的所作所為道歉。他們是自作主張，我希望你足夠聰明，明白我沒有參與他們的計劃。然而，我必須提醒他們你屬於誰。你不必再擔心他們了。P.S. 打開門。我為你準備了一份禮物。真摯的，蓋勒特•格林德沃。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little ways to show you care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218603) by [kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju). 



> 授權：

　　當他踏進倉庫，腐爛朽壞的氣味充斥感官。大門自動關上，嘎吱劃過潮濕的水泥地。帕西瓦爾不太肯定這裡廢棄之前是什麼地方，但他猜是某種釀酒廠——主要因為放滿破碎玻璃瓶的木箱散落一地。帕西瓦爾的手指拖過牆壁，沾上一層霉菌。他一陣噁心，抹到褲子上。

　　格林德沃被紐特•斯卡曼德與MACUSA識穿後，充其量被監禁了幾個小時。黑巫師輕易逃脫後決定借他數目龐大的狂熱信徒接管美國。格林德沃在美國的追隨者本該在這個倉庫聚集，討論大計或者折磨知道得太多的普通巫師。根據帕西瓦爾最得力的傲羅所言，有人看見格林德沃本人也在這裡現身過幾次。

　　但帕西瓦爾是違抗命令來到這裡。

　　皮克科瑞主席不想她手下任何傲羅調查這個倉庫，尤其是格雷夫斯。他剛剛才從格林德沃的魔掌獲救——被發現時飽受折磨與飢餓所困。她暫時停止了他的職務，等到他身心康復為止。但是帕西瓦爾無法忍受。無法忍受明明自己可以親自去做時，乾坐在這兒等待某人去追捕格林德沃。

　　他確保在空無一人時抵達。他無法打敗任何爪牙，他狀態太虛弱了。他保存的力氣——是留給格林德沃的。

　　帕西瓦爾聽見輕輕的腳步聲，即時轉過身飛快拔出魔杖。 _「螢光閃爍！」_ 他將光芒指向聲音來源，看見有隻老鼠跑過。他一手按住怦怦直跳的心臟，嘗試冷靜下來。他維持動作，心跳終於平復。帕西瓦爾釋然地嘆了口氣。

　　他繼續走，走向倉庫深處。每一步都在濕漉漉的混凝土間迴盪，帕西瓦爾好奇水是從何而來。然後，一滴水滴中他的臉，他抬頭去看。天花板的木嵌板朽壞，快要倒坍。他的目光順著缺口落下的一縷月光，看見像是鐵桌的物體。

　　經過仔細檢查，帕西瓦爾發現那桌子實際上是寬闊的輸送帶。魔法報紙散落表面。從英國預言家日報撕下來的一頁又一頁，有些則是來自紐約幽靈報。可想而知，全是關於格林德沃的報導。

　　突然，他聽見和先前一樣的腳步聲。他擺出戰鬥姿勢，魔杖準備就緒。

　　「誰在哪裡？」他厲聲吼道。

　　回應帕西瓦爾的只有沉默。只有水滴聲可聞，但他知道有東西或者有 _人_ 在那裡。他心跳得厲害。空氣更加難聞，月光更加昏暗。恐慌與焦慮盤踞思緒，在他迅速從一處巡視到另一處時稍稍模糊了他的視線。

　　「出來！」帕西瓦爾喊得更大聲。

　　他眼角瞥見一小道藍光爆發為一束閃電，直直擊中他的腹部。帕西瓦爾尖叫著彎身，膝蓋撞上混凝土。他的魔杖脫手飛出，啪地落到地上滾遠。瞇著眼睛，他按住腹部竭力伸手去拿回，但在他抓住魔杖之前又一道咒語擊中了他。帕西瓦爾痛苦低哼，眉間冒出汗水。他雙耳尖聲嗡嗡作響，他心一沉。他有麻煩了。

　　 _「速速禁錮！」_ 刺耳的聲音從他身後喊道。

　　眨眼間，帕西瓦爾就被細繩綁住塞住了嘴。繩子緊緊勒著他的胸膛，將他雙手綁在背後，勒住他的下巴，陷在齒間。他可悲地晃動，像尾脫水垂死的魚。他時不時就得停下來喘氣，用口鼻艱難呼吸，他的胸膛起伏適應吸入的氧氣。

　　最終，他停止掙扎——不是因為他想，而是因為他再也沒有力氣了。他側臥著，昂起頭，努力弄清發生了什麼事。五個男人，穿著長長的黑色斗篷，手持魔杖，從陰影步出。即使身處黑暗，帕西瓦爾都能看見他們露齒而笑。領頭的，或許，踏前一步，直直走向他。

　　「這不是帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯嗎？MACUSA的形象代言？」巫師問，乾笑著。他有濃重的布魯克林口音，讓他聽上去惡意滿滿。他抬起腳，帕西瓦爾眼睜睜看著他踩上自己的臉，把他的頭踩在混凝土上碾壓。他幾乎把污垢和灰塵都塗到帕西瓦爾的肌膚上。他的靴子聞上去就像帕西瓦爾抹到褲子上的霉菌。他要吐了。

　　「他在格林德沃大人的籠子外做什麼？」另一個巫師嘲笑道，蹲下來用魔杖戳著帕西瓦爾的臉。

　　他們全都像鬣狗一樣彼此嘲笑調侃，準備好撲向被囚的獵物。第一個巫師終於將腳從帕西瓦爾臉上拿開。但隨後他踼了他的頭，帕西瓦爾眼冒金星。出於本能，帕西瓦爾咬住了繩子。他重重咬得顎骨作痛，得眨了幾次眼才再看得清東西。

　　他們想要什麼？他踏進來之前無比肯定這棟建築是空的。他們無疑是格林德沃的追隨者，他們的行為以及那些新聞報導說明了一切。恐慌真正來襲，帕西瓦爾再次在束縛下掙動。如果他是全盛狀態，他可以輕易掙脫繩索打倒這些人。他詛咒自己的頑固。如果他聽了皮克科瑞的，遵從她的命令，他現在就不會落到這個田地。

　　「我們該怎麼處理他？」其中一個打趣道。他短小精悍，臉上道道疤痕交錯。帕西瓦爾的目光移不開來。「我真好奇他是怎麼逃出來的？」

　　當他們其中一個解開他的皮帶扣，帕西瓦爾咬住繩索喊出來了。

　　「這傢伙就是美國巫師社會的毛病所在！他保護莫魔免受我們這樣的巫師所傷。他對付自己同類！我覺得我們該好好幹他一頓。給他一點教訓。」解開他皮帶那個人說。「格林德沃大人也會樂見。」他進一步扯下帕西瓦爾的褲子，扯到膝蓋處。他們似乎一致同意，低聲的贊同在房間此起彼伏。帕西瓦爾，睜大了眼睛，嚇得腦海一片空白，翻滾晃動，不在乎會不會為此臉上多捱幾腳。

　　「呆著……別動！」領頭的嘗試用武力制服帕西瓦爾，但隨即抽出魔杖。 _「魂魄——」_ 他還沒施出奪魂咒，另一個人就奪去他的魔杖阻止了他。

　　「別。這樣就太輕鬆了。」巫師柔聲低語，袋好自己的魔杖。「這個傢伙就是虛偽的官僚。他五分鐘就會崩潰了。看著瞧。」

　　同一個男人繞著帕西瓦爾踱步，捧起了他。帕西瓦爾癱軟繃緊，不斷搖頭，繩子勒得唇角與臉頰的肌膚灼痛。他粗大的眉毛向下屈，表情恐懼扭曲。他臉上冒出的汗上把鬆脫的髮絲黏在額項上。他被扔上鋼鐵輸送帶，濕透的覆滿灰塵的報紙上。帕西瓦爾感覺黏糊糊的，紙上的油墨黏上他赤裸的雙腿。

　　格林德沃的追隨者圍著他。他們開始脫下斗篷，然後其中一個粗魯地解開帕西瓦爾背心與襯衫的鈕扣。他閉上雙眼，竭力在繩索堵塞下好好呼吸。他感覺腹部瘀腫火辣辣的痛，大概已經瘀青。頭上挨的一腳現在見效了，頭部嗡嗡，下巴作痛。他疲憊得無法聽全他們的侮辱與對話。

　　「瞧，他蠕動得就像隻小蟲子。」

　　他們看著領頭的把手指探進帕西瓦爾的後穴時，帕西瓦爾在桌子上扭動。男人的食指繞著緊致的環狀肌肉打圈，才乾著插了進去。帕西瓦爾發出悶聲尖叫。另一個人握住帕西瓦爾的陰莖開始拉扯，拇指搓揉頂端套弄著他。他看見第三個人拉下褲鏈，把勃起湊到他臉前。腺液滴落他的皮膚，混和汗水與來自靴子的污垢。他們其中一個在他們對著他的臉自瀆時肆意撫摸他的頭髮，帕西瓦爾強行抑制嘔吐的衝動。

　　「他這樣挺漂亮。」其中一個巫師喘著氣道。「你不該一天到晚龜縮在辦公室裡，甜心。你該出來做你最擅長的事。」他們齊聲大笑。帕西瓦爾羞恥地半垂著眼簾。他嘗試，再次，掙脫束縛，失敗了，他太過虛弱，又受了傷。他們又再笑了。

　　「我就說他五分鐘就會崩潰。」

　　又一根乾燥的手指加入，帕西瓦爾弓起背，大叫大喊。擠進去太過艱難，男人咒罵出聲。他拔出手指，吐了口唾液，才推回進去。隨著讚許的低哼，男人開始侵犯帕西瓦爾的後穴，用他粗大滿佈老繭的手指深深刺入。進了又出，進了又出。帕西瓦爾劇烈顫抖，他所有感官都被每一位黑巫師過份刺激。

　　 _我做了什麼活該此報？_ 帕西瓦爾不知道是問誰。他的注意力集中在天花板鬆脫的木板上。

　　突然，他口中的繩索鬆落，他沒來得及大喊，位置就被粗大的陰莖取代。他後腦勺被緊緊抓著，他的頭被扳過來前後拉扯配合男人的抽插。手指深深陷進他的皮膚留下白色的指印。帕西瓦爾的頭髮隨著他被激烈搗進散落臉上。

　　他幾乎忘記了揪著他陰莖的巫師，但他讓帕西瓦爾在那男人射在他嘴裡時射出來了。他自己的體液濺上了胸膛，在襯衫留下點點污漬，男人的精液也填滿了他的嘴。帕西瓦爾嗆著了。他還沒適應過來，另一根陰莖又塞進他嘴裡，味道與精液混合。這根幼一點，但更加長，被這個男人搗進時也更加痛苦。

　　他們不停嘲笑調侃。他隱約聽見什麼他背叛自己同類活該此報、大家都會享受這件事、格林德沃會 _多麼_ 以他們為榮。令他作嘔。

　　比兩根手指粗多了的東西推進他後穴，帕西瓦爾尖叫出聲。他再次嗆著，精液從口中溢出，喉嚨不由自主發出一聲呻吟。「操，他真緊。」男人說著侵犯帕西瓦爾，口水與腺液是唯一的潤滑。疼痛難以忍受，羞恥得帕西瓦爾幾欲昏死。

　　他游走於清醒與昏迷之間。他聽見其他人爭論誰前誰後、誰下一個上。他竭力維持木無表情，但時不時皺眉，痛叫出聲。

　　隨著他們每一個人輪流使用他身體兩端，他幾乎失去知覺。他們不再把玩他的分身，而是專注自己的需要。他們又抓又捏他的身體，搗進他將他一分為二。他什麼也聽不見，什麼也看不見，但他感受到每一滴灼熱的液體滑落他大腿內側，他知道他在流血。他們發現後只是更加興奮。他們強迫他接納吞下他們灌滿他的所有東西。

　　去到某一刻，帕西瓦爾只是一動不動躺著，毫無反應，挫敗至極。他想到蒂娜，蒂娜不該被降職。然後他的思緒飄向克雷登斯，那個男孩不該被格林德沃虐待。帕西瓦爾迷失於思緒當中。

　　幾個小時過去，他們才完事。他覆滿各種液體——精液、鮮血、甚至漏水屋頂滴下來的水。他沒有挪動，甚至沒像之前那樣抽搐、扭動。那些男人清理好自己，塞好使用過度的陰莖，穿上長袍。他們解開綁著帕西瓦爾身體的繩索。他們猜也沒什麼區別了，他們已經從他身上得到想要的東西。

　　「我還可以繼續下去，但你們這些傢伙似乎沒有力氣了。」其中一個巫師開玩笑道。

　　「我們該怎麼處置他？」

　　他們彼此交換眼神。「嘿他這樣子也幹不了什麼。」其中一個得意笑道，用拇指指著帕西瓦爾。「就把他扔在這兒吧。反正只有我們知道這個地方。」

　　「感謝款待， _部長_ 。」領頭的紆尊降貴似的拍了拍帕西瓦爾的臉頰。「希望我們很快再次見面。」

　　「戈那拉克的酒吧，誰一起？」他們走出建築的時候，另一個巫師笑道。那群人大呼小叫同意，把帕西瓦爾一個人留在倉庫裡。

　　帕西瓦爾全身都在痛，頭部嗡嗡作響。他躺了很久才小心翼翼爬起來。他做的第一件事就是吐出來，清空嚥下的所有液體。他的手指嚐起來鹹鹹的，但與湧出喉嚨的精液與贍汁的惡臭味道相比算不了什麼。

　　他用沒那麼髒的報紙從雙腿去到胸膛擦乾淨自己。他來到漏水處下洗了把臉。扣上襯衫與背心鈕扣是最困難的部份，因為他雙手顫個不停。他花了好一會兒，但最後還是弄好了。他一次套上長身大衣一邊袖子，一邊捂住受傷的腹部。帕西瓦爾甚至沒有打理頭髮。

　　他在一個空的木箱旁邊找到他的魔杖，他滿不在乎地拂走灰塵。帕西瓦爾嘗試 _幻影移形_ ，有杖無杖都試過，但都不成功——他身體太痛了，完全無法集中精神。他放棄了，清楚知道這個狀態下強行施法只會傷到自己。

　　外面已是黎明，寒冷的空氣讓他身體痛楚加倍。帕西瓦爾顫抖著，攥緊大衣，小心地一瘸一拐走出巷子，膝蓋一軟，幾乎倒在路上。

　　走回家本不該是這麼痛苦的事。

 

* * *

 

　　事情發生後過了幾天。帕西瓦爾決定聽從主席命令留在家裡靜養。他用了最後的力氣治癒最嚴重的傷口，其他的用莫魔方法處理。每天早上，他都發現新的瘀傷，青青紫紫，有些在他完全不記得被碰過的地方。它們沒完沒了困擾著他。

　　他發現自己恆常盯著鏡子。他雙眼空洞無神，旁邊的眼窩烏黑凹陷，像是屍體。

　　蒂娜試著探訪他幾次，只是來檢查他的狀態看看他怎樣。但他總是趕走她，叫她不如專心工作。這樣做時帕西瓦爾不想聽上去如此苛刻，但他知道她不會放在心上。他現在幾乎拒絕應門了。

　　一封信滑進郵件槽時已是日落。它自行打開，輕輕落在帕西瓦爾手上。信上寫著：

　　 _我親愛的格雷夫斯，_

　　 _我為幾晚前五位巫師在廢棄倉庫的所作所為道歉。他們是自作主張，我希望你足夠聰明，明白我沒有參與他們的計劃。然而，我必須提醒他們你屬於誰。你不必再擔心他們了。_

　　 _P.S. 打開門。我為你準備了一份禮物。_

　　 _真摯的，蓋勒特•格林德沃。_

　　帕西瓦爾打了個哆嗦。他字裡行間幾乎聽見格林德沃的聲音。但黑巫師說得對。帕西瓦爾知道格林德沃永遠不會那麼下作。他不會用那種方式擊潰帕西瓦爾——那樣太過簡單太沒說服力了。那個男人多數用精神折磨，剖開帕西瓦爾每一段最私密的記憶，然後迫他重溫最痛苦的那些。

　　巧合的是，那些折磨的時刻是帕西瓦爾印象最深的。

　　帕西瓦爾猶豫地從沙發上爬起來走到門前。他仍然一瘸一拐，但沒之前那麼嚴重。顫抖。為什麼他要顫抖。如今他已經知道格林德沃言出必行。但他就是無法輕易擺脫恐懼。

　　大門無聲打開，帕西瓦爾首先看見的是一片血紅。五個切下來的頭流出的鮮血覆滿他前門台階，幾乎成了血泊。帕西瓦爾退後，幾乎被門口地毯絆倒。他的目光落到最熟悉的臉孔——臉上有一千道疤痕那個。他現在才注意到那人頭是秃的，頭皮也佈滿疤痕。他們有些張大了嘴，牙齒和牙齦周圍凝固血漬。其他的雙眼緊閉，淚水冰遠凍結於眼角。

　　病態地，帕西瓦爾如釋重負。盯著每一顆頭顱，他肩膀猶如卸下重擔，他為此感激格林德沃。將他自噩夢釋放。他頹然跪地，身體伴隨粗重的呼息與感激的啜泣癱軟。信紙在他顫抖的手中揉皺。

　　紐約黑暗的街道某處，格林德沃笑了。


End file.
